The inventive concept relates to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) and to a method of manufacturing an RRAM.
Generally speaking, an RRAM is a non-volatile memory device which stores data using changes in resistance of a resistive oxide layer. The resistive oxide layer consists of a single layer of an oxide. The RRAM is capable of having a high degree of integration and of being driven by a lower power supply compared with a conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a flash memory device. However, a conventional RRAM still consumes a relatively large amount of power and its switching speed is relatively low, i.e., it is difficult to switch the state of the RRAM quickly. Similarly, it is not easy to manufacture an RRAM having a high capacity of over a giga byte. Accordingly, an RRAM device that has a high speed of response, good durability and good data storage and retention characteristics is desired.